Gagarin X Battlesuit
"Don't you know who I am? I am the Cosmonaut, Capitalist pig!" :- Gagarin X Battlesuit Tactical Analysis *'The Cosmonaut is Here': His suit originally designed for use in vacuum, the Gagarin X is a man in a heavily armoured space suit that grants him enhanced strength and a surprising resilience to small arms fire. His weaknesses are a vulnerability to heavier ordnance like autocannon rounds, and a lack of weaponry that can actually hurt the enemy. *'There was a Door': While technically an "infiltrator", the Gagarin takes that word and removes everything remotely subtle about it. While other infiltrators rely on disguise, charms, or stealth and speed to break inside buildings and steal secrets, the Gagarin simply bashes aside anything that gets between it and its objective. *'Watch his Boxing Skills': Though the Gagarin does not have any actual weapons, he is not completely defenceless. The suit's massive fists can send even other battlesuits staggering back, and the Gagarin has no qualms about literally smashing apart walls and other barriers in its path. *'Dynamic Entry': Finally, the Gagarin X's suit is also outfitted with a manoeuvring thruster pack. Originally meant for use in zero gravity, the Gagarin X can repurpose them for use on Earth, activating them in order to give him a large speed boost. Operational History Space is one of the fields where the Soviet Union has an advantage over the Allies. The first Earth-orbiting artificial satellite, the first human in space, the first manned space station - and the space race is not even over yet. Though scientific in nature, not all of its developments were made for peace - the first weapon deployed in space was also Soviet, the Magnetic Satellite. Still, the development of space assault troopers was a surprise. The idea of the SBK-1 battle spacesuit belonged to Premier Cherdenko himself. The spacesuit was incapable of using traditional ballistic and energy weapons, as the recoil from ballistic weapons was too much for a system expected to be used in space, and energy weapons could fry the life-support systems. However, because of the suit's dense interior, Soviet scientists began thinking of developing a melee weapon. Thus, the power fists of the SBK were made and placed on the developing spacesuit. This proved to be very useful, as melee combat in space is essentially the same as melee combat underwater. The cosmonauts didn't know who their enemy would be, and soon the horrible truth was revealed - the Premier fled into space, where he ordered them to kill any crew in the space station who refused to accept Cherdenko's power. Some of team didn't agree to commit such acts, and immediately fled from the training centre with the help of their battlesuits. On the next day the large battle between Cherdenko and General Davidova with the help of Allied General Alex Manning erupted in the center of Leningrad; Cherdenko managed to escape with the remaining loyal Cosmonauts. Both the cosmodrome and the training center had been captured, and luckily both buildings had not taken much damage during the battle. Having found the prototypes and with experienced cosmonauts from the original team and the training programs, the new Soviet government was able to restore and improve production and training. A new model has been named after the late Yuri Gagarin, who was the first man in space. The Gagarin X is based on the original SBK-1, with the main change being the adaptation to a more "Earthly" environment. Its powered exoskeleton allows it to move relatively fast, but if happens to not be fast enough, its enlarged rocket pack can provide an extra speed boost. Though the suit lacks any built in weapons, it has sufficient mass and strength that barricades can be easily smashed aside, and its powered fists can be used to knock other units around. Despite its appearance, its main function is actually infiltration, though this may be a loose use of the word. The Soviets aren't known for being "subtle", and are, in fact, the exact opposite. While other nations rely on stealthy men and women to sneakily infiltrate structures, the Gagarin is the embodiment of pure brute force; Gagarins often enter buildings by powering through a wall, or more rarely, smashing in through the ceiling (though it should be noted the suit is too big to fit through most door frames). Once inside, Gagarin X agents become truly unstoppable. Their lack of ranged weapons is less of a hindrance in the closed confines of a structure, and security guards are armed with small arms, not anti-tank rocket launchers, anti-materiel rifles or any other weapons actually capable of denting a Gagarin's armour. Their augmented strength allows them to throw aside personnel like dolls, and also means that walls and doors are merely a minor speed bump. Locked safes containing classified documents usually have their doors ripped off their hinges, and sabotage can be carried out by the simple expedient of wrecking as much of the building as possible. After getting what he needs, a Gagarin X agent traditionally leaves via his rocket pack, often bursting through the roof of the structure, often mocking a popular drinks mascot if the foes happen to be filthy capitalists. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Kazakhstan